


friend or foe

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Double Drabble, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: I don't like seeing my friends - any of the my friends - suffer.





	friend or foe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



> For Hecate, who asked for some Tony post Civil War (amongst other things.) I hope you like it!

With a sigh, Natasha took in the miserable state of Tony's suit then hooked her arms beneath his armpits and hefted him up to a standing position.

"Did Rogers call you?" he sneered as she silently took his elbow and led him to the waiting quinjet. "Tell you about the poor, pathetic man in the broken suit who needed your help? Is that why you're here?" He tried to shrug her off, but she didn't let him. "I don't want your help."

Natasha grimaced. "You may not want it, but you're getting it anyhow."

With a not so gentle push, she got him into a seat and his expression immediately went from belligerent to something not quite what she'd call sad, but close. She took a seat in the cockpit and started flipping switches in preperation for take off. 

They'd barely been in the air for two minutes when Tony finally spoke again, his voice soft. "Why?"

She glanced back at him and then shifted her focus back to the jet's controls. "Because believe what you want about me, but I don't like seeing my friends - any of the my friends - suffer."

"Am I your friend?"

"Yes, you definitely are."


End file.
